The Obsidian Mirror (Book)
'' The Mirror will send you to the past, but it will not bring you back-Fiction'' : Men have been lost in the obsidian mirror, the dead brought back to life through it, and the future annihilated by it. Or is that what will happen unless the mirror is destroyed. Three people seek the mirror: the first has been sent fro the future to shatter it; the second will protect the mirror at all costs, obsessed with its power; and the third needs the mirror to find a murdered father and save his life. But only one can succeed... The Obsidian Mirror 'is the first in a projected set of four books - The Chronoptika - written by Catherine Fisher, ''New York Times bestselling author of Incarceron and Sapphique. The second installment, entitled '''The Slanted Worlds, continues the journey of several individuals working together and apart for their own goals. Synopsis Jake Wilde's father has disappeared, while working with his friend, the reclusive and mysterious Oberon Venn, on a strange black mirror that Venn believes to be a time machine. Jake gets himself expelled from school and sent to Wintercombe Abbey, deep within the heart of Devon, to find out just what's going on. Meanwhile a girl appears out of thin air pursued by a wolf of Ice and a Replicant from the future.. Sarah too ends up at Wintercombe, where Venn is desperate for the Mirror to restore his lost wife, Leah. Only she knows the terrible dangers the mirror will bring to the world's future. And in the Wood all around the house live the Sheep, and their beautiful, deadly queen, Summer. Who has other plans for Venn..... Terminology Obsidian Mirror :: The Obsidian Mirror is a relic of great power allowing one to travel back in to the past. However, once traveled through it is impossible to come back leaving him stuck in the past. Silver Bracelet :: Silver Bracelets are accessories worn by Obsidian Mirror travelers allowing them to travel to the past and back into the future by using the Obsidian Mirror during that specific time period. Should the mirror break the users will be permanently stuck in their current timeline and never be able to return. The Shee :: The Shee are an ageless group akin to færies. They dance and hunt, have wondrous meals, and play music that entices humans to wander into their Wood and turn them into Shee as well. Replicants :: Replicants are copies of a person's past selves. Janus creates several of them throughout the story using them to relay messages to Jake and his friends without having to travel in time himself. Zeus Coin :: The Zeus Coin is a special coin and the only key to destroying the Obsidian Mirror. Over time the coin was split into two halves, and until they are put back together the two pieces are useless and the Mirror cannot be harmed. The Wood :: The Wood, also called the Summerland presumably after their queen, Summer, is the land of the Shee. There is no time there and the area is constantly changing to the Queen's whims turning from a sunlit forest into a frigid mountain side into a matter of seconds. It is just as difficult to enter as it is to escape, especially when Summer doesn't want you to leave. Wintercombe Abbey :: Wintercombe Abbey is the home of Oberon Venn and his assistant, or housekeeper, Piers. It has been owned by the Venn family for many generations and borders the forests of The Wood where the Shee live. Zeus Resistance :: The Zeus Resistance was a group of children from the future fighting against Janus in order to keep the world from falling into a state of annihilation. Sarah is the only known survivor of the Zeus Resistance as all of her friends died in the process of making their way into the past.